


My Kind of Fairy Tale

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Porn Battle, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: dirty, dungeon, fairy tale</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Kind of Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: dirty, dungeon, fairy tale

Draco pulled Ginny's arm, indicating that she needed to run faster down the alleyway. They had been working as Aurors for the past three years, and she knew his unspoken signals enough by now. Still, the son of a bitch they were chasing was after them, intending to silence them and keep going with his killing spree. He had known this case would be trouble, but somehow it hadn't clicked just how much trouble they were in.

They ran down a set of steps that appeared around a blind turn. They were dirty and littered with trash and dried up fluids that neither wanted to really investigate further. The door at the end of the steps opened, and they spelled it shut behind them. Ginny lit her wand and looked around the dank basement. "Must remind you of home," she snarked, seeing the manacles on the wall. "Just like a dungeon in all those old stories."

Draco ignored the barb. He'd been an Auror for nearly nine years now, and he'd put up with far worse. He could see why most of Ginny's former partners asked for reassignments within a year. She was a sarcastic witch, especially if she was scared and didn't want to show it. "Did you think you were going to live happily ever after as an Auror?" he replied, shrugging. "Not bloody likely with all of the idiot displays you have on the job."

Ginny pointed her wand at Draco's throat. "This was _your_ fault, Malfoy."

"He saw your ridiculous hair. I told you to cover it up."

She pulled her lips back from her teeth in a snarl, but froze at the sound of running footsteps. She hastily dimmed her light, plunging the basement room into darkness. Their quarry was outside, wicked knife in hand. She could only hope that they hadn't disturbed something to make him notice the dirty steps leading down into the basement.

She felt Draco's fingers reaching for her even before she heard his shuffling step. Ginny stepped closer, and their mouths collided. She gasped against his mouth, and his tongue slid between her parted lips. She should have pushed him away, but instead she clung to his robes desperately. Draco backed her toward a wall covered in slime and dirt and Merlin knew what else. He pushed at her robes and she helped him do it, her tongue sliding into his mouth. She fumbled at his robes, at his trousers, hearing them fall around his ankles. Draco lifted her skirt, pushing it up over her hips. He brushed against her, through her knickers, and Ginny gasped at the contact. _Yes,_ she wanted to say, damp and wet and waiting for him. He tore at the thin fabric, then plunged his fingers inside of her. Her fingers on his shoulders tightened, her grip almost painful. But she pushed against his fingers, tilted her hips to his hand and keened when his thumb brushed over her clit and it felt like she could come right there. It didn't matter that this was a dungeon, that he was no Prince Charming and this wasn't how she had wanted their first time together to be. He curled his fingers inside of her, his cock thick and heavy by her thigh, and she came so hard she could see stars behind her eyes.

Ginny panted, curling up around him, her face pressed to his neck. "I want you inside me," she gasped. "Draco," she panted, risking her balance to lean down and grasp his cock in her hand. "I need you inside me."

Draco groaned as his hips twitched, his cock sliding across her palm. He pulled back and dragged her hand up to his shoulder again. He grasped her arse and kissed her on the mouth again. There were footsteps outside, and as much as he wanted to hear her scream, it might kill them both. He drove deep inside of her in a single thrust, swallowing the keening noise she made. She felt perfect, tight and wet and warm, her legs around his waist and her heels digging into his arse to urge him deeper inside of her. He thrust into her at a punishing pace, and she met him each time, greedy and wanting more.

It was quiet outside when he came, sagging against her with a sigh. She held him, her fingers tangled in his hair, her breath hot and moist against his neck.

"You owe me a do-over first time, Draco," she murmured, lips quirking into a smile.

"Fairy tale castles and all that rot?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice even as he pulled out of her.

"Someplace not dirty and cheap," she retorted. "I already know you're not a prince. Lucky for you, I don't care."

"After this, then," he said slowly, carefully. "My place. A bath, candles, big, soft bed and hours to fuck you properly."

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me," Ginny replied. They grinned at each other in the dark.


End file.
